Pretending until Christmas
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella ha admitido que su matrimonio no va bien, pero al comentarlo con Edward le pide que espere hasta navidad. ¿Podrá hacerlo? FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias a Jeanine por su beteo, te quiero :D**

**Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a Gaby, sabes que te quiero y que eres mi mejor amiga. Tú me apoyaste con esta… o me forzaste a escribirla :p Va para ti.**

**¡Feliz navidad y próspero año a todos!**

La navidad, una época para dar y recibir. Para pasar en compañía de seres queridos, de familia, esposos. Pero, ¿qué hay de los esposos que ya no quieren estar juntos? Eso pensaba Bella tristemente mientras lavaba los platos de la comida.

Como todo matrimonio había comenzado bien. La magia de los primeros años. Todos decían que eran los difíciles, que si los pasaban serían felices para siempre. Pero ese no fue su caso. Lo difícil para ellos fue pasar la segunda etapa. La etapa de las deudas, el trabajo, el cansancio.

Edward y ella se habían conocido en la universidad. Bella se graduó en filosofía y Edward en ingeniería civil. Se habían visto unas cuantas veces por la universidad, ya que iban a la misma. Después de un tiempo la invitó a salir, se gustaron, se conocieron y cuando terminaron se casaron. Era sencillo.

Edward tenía todo un plan de vida para ellos, uno en el que Bella no tendría que trabajar. Pero si hubiese sabido que el precio por no trabajar era alejarse de su esposo, hubiera preferido trabajar como negra o esclava. Los primeros años fueron sencillos porque no tenían tantas deudas. Las primeras mensualidades fueron regalo de los padres de Edward, lo único que había que pagar eran los servicios, los cuales al ser dos personas no era mucho.

Después Edward comenzó a trabajar más y más para que les alcanzara todo. Eso los fue distanciando en un principio. Aun así Bella luchó contra ello y lo recibía cada comida y cada cena con una sonrisa. Después un error más, Bella quería tener hijos. Fueron noches interminables de discusiones sobre si ella podía trabajar o no para ayudar en la economía. Edward insistía en esperar unos años más.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, pero el destino tiene formas distintas de ver las cosas. Una gripe, antibióticos y una noche inesperada. ¿Qué más podía ir mal? Un bebé de cierta forma no deseado. Un esposo furioso, una madre dolida y arrepentida. Eso los distanció más. Y con cuatro meses de embarazo, Bella se sentía la mujer más sola en todo el mundo.

Edward la había culpado, se había sentido traicionado. Sin saber algo que para las mujeres es algo normal, pero que en ese momento Bella olvidó. Ella sólo pensó que si lo hacían era porque todo estaba bien. Pensó que era su reconciliación.

No pudo soportar más los recuerdos y se sentó en una silla. Se sentía débil y mareada aun después de los tres meses. Dudaba que tuviera que ver con el embarazo. Se sentía enfermizamente sola. Eso era. El doctor le había dicho que se lo tomara con calma. Pero cómo podía ser teniendo a un esposo frío y distante. Había visto arrepentimiento en sus ojos muchas veces, pero nunca había pronunciado las palabras "lo siento". Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Bella. Ella lo perdonaría en un santiamén.

Siguió limpiando hasta terminar. Tenía que comenzar con sus compras navideñas. Su familia no era grande, pero la de Edward sí. Y este año decidieron juntarse las dos en una sola casa. Por primera vez no quería ver a su familia. Odiaba pretender frente a todos. Pero tenía que ir o sospecharían. Nessie ya preguntaba por su estado de ánimo.

Ella tenía una hermana, casada con su mejor amigo. Edward tenía dos hermanos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja y muchos sobrinos. Esme y Carlisle eran los abuelos más generosos y cariñosos del mundo.

Si de algo estaba segura era que amor no le faltaría a la criatura. Su propio amor por él o ella ya era grande. Pero a ella sí le faltaba. Quería sentirse apoyada y amada por quien ella más amaba. Volvió a limpiarse los ojos ante el pensamiento.

El día pasó igual que siempre y por una razón u otra no pudo ir al centro comercial. Faltaban aún dos semanas. Edward llegó a casa, cenaron sin hablar mucho y después fueron a dormir. Bella lloraba en silencio cada noche desde su embarazo. Esa noche no fue distinta. Quería sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor. Pero lo único que sentía era el frío de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Edward le anunció que no podría ir a comer, Bella pensó que como buena esposa debía ir a la oficina de él a entregarle comida para que no se quedara sin comer toda la tarde. Preparó algo fácil de manejar y mover. Al llegar a la oficina se sintió feliz. Sentía que estaba haciendo una buena acción. La secretaria de Edward ya la conocía, incluso eran amigas. Se quedó un momento hablando con ella y después pasó.

Cuando llegó vio a una mujer sentada en su escritorio, frunció el ceño y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Identificó a Edward en una esquina de la oficina.

-…entonces tendremos que ir a escogerlo.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué te parece la próxima semana? –dijo Tanya con tono dulce. Demasiado dulce, pensó bella.

-Hola -al entrar a la oficina ambos parecieron sorprenderse. Como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

-Bella -dijo Edward como congelado en su lugar.

-Lo siento, debí llamar. Es sólo que pensé en traerte comida -al girarse y ver bien a la mujer vio lo hermosa que era. Todo lo contrario a ella. Piernas largas, rubia, ojos azules. Los cuales podían contrastar con los verdes de Edward mejor que con los cafés de ella. Quería llorar. Quizá ésta era la verdadera razón por la que Edward se alejaba.

-No digas tonterías Bella, puedes venir cuando quieras. Es sólo que no te esperaba en lo absoluto. Muchas gracias -dijo moviéndose al fin y besando la mejilla de Bella al tomar la comida.

-Muy bien, me marcho -no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Gusto en verte Bella -dijo Tanya poniéndose de pie y dejando a Bella aún más triste. Sí que era bella.

-Igualmente…

-Tanya Denali, soy ayudante de Edward. Me contrató hace unos meses. ¿No te lo dijo? –miró a Edward con recelo y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creí necesario.

-Claro, gusto en conocerte Tanya. Adiós Edward -se marchó sin dejar que nadie dijera más. Su corazón no podría con más y su bebé la necesitaba fuerte.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, de forma mecánica, preparó la cena y se fue a dormir. Necesitaba descansar. Pero como siempre lloró antes de ir a dormir. Despertó al sentir a Edward, ella fingió seguir dormida pues no quería enfrentarlo. No hoy. Por primera vez en meses sintió sus brazos envolverla y casi rompe en sollozos ahí mismo. ¿Vendría de estar con ella y se sentiría culpable?

-Lo siento -susurró Edward en su oído. Sí, eso respondía su pregunta. Se sentía culpable por estar con otra mujer. Aun así se dejó envolver por su calor, pues hacía meses que lo necesitaba.

Esa noche su corazón murió un poco más. Edward lo notó, notaba cada vez que en su matrimonio había una ruptura. No podía esperar más para repararlo. Había planeado tantas veces y de maneras distintas disculparse. Había sido un idiota y ahora no sabía cómo acercarse. Bella era su vida, su amor. Había sido la primera en entrar en su corazón realmente. Sus otras relaciones habían sido vacías.

Se despidió y fue a la oficina, dejando a Bella sola. Temía el día en el que volviera y estuviera sola, que ella lo dejara por lo infeliz que era. Pero estaba seguro de que no la dejaría ir como si nada, a menos que le dijera que no lo amaba y que quería estar sola. Y aun así habría un asunto que los uniría para siempre, su hijo.

Las cosas siguieron más o menos igual. Edward sufría en silencio, al igual que Bella. El día de navidad se acercaba y Bella decidió ir al centro comercial ese día. Paseó por las tiendas un rato. Escogió un regalo para todos, menos para Edward. ¿Qué podía regalarle? Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho dinero. Decidió que un reloj era un detalle lindo. Fue a la joyería pero no logró entrar. A lo lejos identificó dos siluetas. Una que conocía muy bien y la otra que había sido la causante de sus pesadillas. Edward se encontraba detrás de Tanya, poniendo un collar con un diamante rojo, un rubí. Se quedó unos momentos más, después de todo, todos tenemos algo de masoquista. Vio cómo se lo quitó y se lo dio a la dependienta para que lo cobrara. Metió la caja blanca en su bolsillo y Bella corrió al baño, no se sentía bien.

Llamó a su mamá quien acudió de inmediato. Su doctor la atendió enseguida. Después de decirle que todo estaba bien se tranquilizó, pero su corazón ya estaba completamente destrozado. Lloró por un rato en el baño. Le dijeron que tendría que pasar ahí la tarde. Nessie fue corriendo para estar a su lado. Se quedó sólo un momento por su trabajo. Pero llamó a Jacob, quien podía trabajar ahí desde su computadora. Cuando Jacob llegó ella estaba en el baño aún. Cuando salió y lo vio, no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué pasa? –le dijo acariciando su cabello y tomándola en brazos para dejarla en su cama.

-Me está engañando Jacob, ya no me ama -dijo sollozando.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Edward? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Yo lo vi, está con su ayudante. Le compró un collar, y yo lo vi y… -comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Jacob la abrazó.

-Vamos, vamos. Te diré algo, pero tienes que prometer que no lo dirás. ¿De acuerdo? –Bella asintió. -¿Recuerdas cuando Edward y yo peleábamos por ti? Esos años fueron los más frustrantes y a la vez divertidos que he vivido. No es por ofenderte, pero creo que por lo único que peleaba era para ver al idiota de Edward enojado. Pero lo tomé como un reto y me propuse a que estuvieras conmigo. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo trajiste, niño rico, hijo de papi -Bella rió y Jacob se sintió un poco reconfortado. No le gustaba verla llorar, era su mejor amiga -Antes de que te pidiera matrimonio, esto no lo sabes, pero él estaba a punto de marcharse. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero él se convenció de que no era suficiente para ti. Me lo dijo, y yo supe entonces que no había nadie mejor para ti. Yo te amaba, pero no de la forma en que él lo hacía. Aparte tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de él y yo no podía separarte de tu gran amor. ¿Lo vez, Bella? Él te ama tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir, yo te dejé ir, pero porque me di cuenta de que en verdad no era tu tipo y que hacía esto por una competencia. Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Tu hermana es ahora mis ojos y tú mi mejor amiga. No podría pedir mejor familia. Debe tener una explicación para todo, pregúntale y deja de hacerle daño a mi sobrino –Bella asintió.

-Gracias Jacob.

En ese momento entró Edward a la habitación. Cuando vio a Jacob su semblante de preocupación cambió por uno de enojo.

-Edward -dijo Bella.

-¿Qué sucedió? Le hablé a mi madre al no encontrarte en la casa y me dijo que estabas en el hospital. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo fue una recaída. Estaré bien -Jacob se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Aun así, si de verdad te engaña y te hace daño le partiré la cara -susurró en su oído lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella escuchara. Le sonrió y con asentimiento de cabeza hacia Edward salió.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo por fin Bella. Edward sintió que su corazón se congelaba. –Estoy cansada de pretender que todo está bien.

-Espera, sólo espera. Sé que no me soportas, sé que entre nosotros no todo va bien…

-¿No todo? Nada va bien Edward, todo va mal. Ya no somos los mismos, ya no…

-¡Lo sé! Pero por favor, arreglemos esto después de navidad. Nuestras familias no lo merecen, nuestro hijo.

Bella tuvo ganas de gritarle que no era su hijo, que él se había desentendido desde el principio. Pero tenía razón. Sólo asintió sin decir nada. Edward se acercó y besó su mano.

-Gracias -ella no lo miró, sólo asintió y le dio la espalda.

La llevó a casa y estuvieron en silencio.

Así fue todo el rato hasta la noche de navidad. La reunión con la familia estaba cerca. Bella se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Se puso un lindo vestido púrpura que se amoldaba a su redonda figura. Se maquilló ligeramente y se puso tubos en el cabello para hacerlo más rizado. Cuando estuvo lista bajó para encontrar a Edward debajo. Cuando la miró él sonrió ligeramente.

-Te ves hermosa -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Edward y los recibieron con grandes abrazos y felicitaciones por el embarazo. Toda la familia estaba enterada, pero no se veían mucho. Por lo que al verla más redonda la felicitaron de nuevo. Nessie la abordó con un gran abrazo. Jacob igual, a lo que Edward solo bufó.

Alice, la hermana menor de Edward, quien estaba casada con Jasper y que tenían gemelos, ambos hombres.

-Bella, te ves tan hermosa. El embarazo va contigo -dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias, Alice, ¿cómo están mis sobrinos?

-Uff, grandes, dormilones y comelones. Pero bellos como siempre y parecidos a su padre -en ese momento Jasper se acercó y me abrazó.

-Hola, Jasper, ¿cómo estás?

-Perfectamente, ¿tú?

-Igual -dijo soltando la primera sonrisa falsa.

Edward le ayudó a poner todos los presentes debajo del gran árbol y después fueron al comedor. Charlie la abrazó con fuerza, hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-Mi primer nieto -dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Felicidades abuelo -dijo Nessie golpeando su espalda y burlándose. Los tres rieron.

Esme y Carlisle como siempre la abrazaron cariñosamente. Eran los mejores suegros que alguien pudiera desear. –El árbol está lleno de regalos dirigidos a nuevo/a nieto/a, no lo vayas a olvidar -susurró Esme muy emocionada. Bella asintió y casi soltó una lágrima al recordar que quizá para año nuevo ya no fueran familia.

Comieron en familia hablando de todas las novedades. A media noche fueron a abrir regalos. Bella recibió un suéter, una bolsa y aretes. Cuando iba a abrir el de Edward mejor lo apartó. Él lo notó y frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo piensas abrir?

-Sí, sólo… -la mirada de todos estaban sobre ellos. Sonrió falsamente y tomó el regalo. Al desenvolverlo era una cajita blanca. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿podría ser? Cuando abrió la caja y vio un disco soltó un sollozo. Se puso de pie ante la mirada desconcertada de todos y se encerró en el baño.

No podía ser, sus sospechas estaba confirmadas. No debería doler tanto, se dijo a ella misma. Se habrá acabado para el fin de año. Buena forma de empezar un año, se dijo con ironía.

-¿Bella? –escuchó la voz de Jacob. –Déjame pasar.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y él entró. En cuanto lo vio se fue a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Le preguntaste?

-No, ya todo terminó, no fue necesario. Le dije que estaba cansada de fingir y él me dijo que sólo hasta después de navidad. Pero no puedo Jacob, no puedo. Por un momento creí que era el collar.

-Ya Bella, estás haciendo que piense mal de él. Sólo pregúntale, si para fin de año están separados le partiré la cara. Pero promete que le preguntarás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo -dijo suspirando. Jacob limpió su rostro y salieron. Nessie estaba esperando al igual que Edward.

-Vámonos por favor, no me siento muy bien.

-¿Te llevo al hospital, cariño? –dijo su madre con preocupación.

-No, sólo necesito dormir.

Salieron en silencio, Edward estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué podía entrar Jacob y él no? ¿Por qué él podía consolarla?

En cuanto llegaron a su casa corrió a ayudarle a Bella.

-¿Confías en mí? Sé que no es lo más apropiado ahora, pero te lo pido por favor. Confía en mí.

Bella tragó en seco y asintió. Sería lo último. Edward la llevó con los ojos cerrados a la casa. Cuando llegaron a la entrada le destapó los ojos. Estaba lleno de velas, pétalos de rosa y olía a lilas.

-He intentado de tantas formas y maneras distintas disculparme, pero ninguna ha sido indicada. Ya no podía esperar más, tengo que decirte que eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Si me dejas ahora entonces no podré seguir. Si te llevas a mi hijo mi vida habrá acabado. Sé que no he demostrado emoción hacia él -dijo acercándose y poniendo las manos sobre su vientre. –Pero créeme cuando te digo que es el regalo más extraordinario que podrías haberme hecho. Te amo, te amo tanto que me duele ver cada vez que te alejas. Me siento cada vez más lejos de ti.

Se alejó y fue a un mueble. Sacó una caja blanca, una caja que Bella había visto. Comenzó a sollozar y se tapó la boca.

-Tu amor no se puede comprar, y yo más que nadie lo sé. Pero éste era tu regalo, el que te iba a dar en privado. Tengo meses planeando esto y aunque no salió como lo esperaba, de verdad tengo la esperanza de que encuentres algo en tu corazón para poder perdonarme.

-Oh Edward, yo creí… -él la abrazó, sintiendo sus temblores a causa de los sollozos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué creíste?

-Creí que me engañabas, con Tanya.

-¿Qué te engañaba? ¿¡Con Tanya!? Mi vida me reiría en este momento de no ser porque tú estás llorando. Jamás te engañaría y mucho menos con Tanya.

-Pero yo los vi, estaban escogiendo un collar y… en tu oficina se veían tan culpables, después tú te disculpaste.

-El collar, ¿te refieres a éste? –dijo abriendo la cajita blanca, dentro estaba el collar con el rubí. –Ella se ofreció a ayudarme, tiene el mismo color de piel que tú. En mi oficina nos veíamos sorprendidos porque estábamos planeando todo esto. Ella creé que soy un idiota por lo que te hice. Por dejarte sola, por hacerte pensar que no me importaba mi hijo. Y lo de que me disculpé no sé cuándo fue, lo hice cada noche que venía a casa y te veía con los ojos hinchados. Era insoportable, y después escucharte llorar en silencio.

-Te amo tanto, temí perderte. Pensé que ya no te tenía.

-Te pertenezco, desde que te vi hasta el día de mi muerte. Y si es posible más allá.

-Feliz navidad, Edward, -dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-Feliz navidad, Bella.

La navidad sí es milagrosa, pensó Bella. Y justo cuando juntaron sus labios, su hijo decidió hacerse notar, lanzando una patada, que sintieron ambos.

Se separaron y rieron. Un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
